Love Finally
by Charlize Wood
Summary: It's BreAnne's sixth year at Hogwarts. Immediately she falls in love... with someone unexpected.


Chapter 1 

BreAnne walked through Platform nine and three-quarters. She rushed through the crowd of students, dragging her trunk along with her. As soon as she boarded the train she wondered what fun and exciting adventures she would go through this year as it was her sixth year to Hogwarts. She walked through the long aisle of the train until she found an empty place to stay.

"I'm telling you if that Potter tries anything I'll have his neck this time." She heard voices outside her compartment. As the door slid open she saw a handsome boy standing before her, with two burly boys on each of his sides. "Oh, sorry." He said seeing her. "You don't mind, do you?" She shook her head. He smiled at her. "Thanks." He sat down across from her at the edge of his seat so that their knees were touching. He started to talk to his friends as Brianna stared out the window, noticing how his knee kept rubbing hers. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

BreAnne found herself being shaken gently by the handsome boy. "Do you want anything off the trolley?" His voice sounded sweet. She shook her head. "You're sure?" She nodded. Throughout the train ride she stared at this boy and when he looked at her she turned her head.

When the train came to a halt, BreAnne grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door. As she came to a horseless carriage she saw the blonde haired boy from the train ride in it. He offered a hand to help her in. Taking it she noticed it was very warm. "Your hands are ice cold." He said. "Here." He started to rub them with his own hands.

"What's your name?" she asked him with her head turned. He looked up at her and gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm Draco." He continued to rub her hands in more of a masseuse-like way. "And you?"

"BreAnne." He stared at her with wonder. She stared back, looking deep into his eyes. He chuckled. BreAnne giggled. They looked out the window and saw that they were at the entrance and students were filing in the castle.

"Come on." He said taking her hands and dragging her out of the carriage and into the castle. As the two entered the Great Hall they stood for a few awkward moments still holding hands, aware of the surprised looks on the other students faces, until Draco asked her, "Would you like to sit with me?" He looked at her with those big, beautiful, blue, innocent-looking eyes. She nodded. He led her to his house table. Just when they were about to take their seats some one yelled from the other end of the hall.

"Hey, hey. Who's your new _girlfriend_, Malfoy?" As BreAnne turned she saw Seamus Finnegan, a downright git (in her opinion), standing on a chair. When he saw her he nearly fell.

"Stuff it, Finnegan." Draco said. He looked at BreAnne, apologetically, and said, "Sorry about that." She shook it off and sat down, then she noticed that Draco and her were still holding hands. He didn't release it until the feast had started, when he had to pick up a drumstick from one of the food platters and onto his plate. After the feast was overBreAnne was so tired she didn't realize she was leaning on Draco's somewhat muscular, but soft shoulder. He shook her when Dumbledore's beginning-of-the-year speech was done. Everyone stood up and walked out to the entrance hall.

"Hey," Draco said looking curious. "You didn't tell me what house your in?"

"Well," she said looking down and up again. "You're my friend, right?" He nodded. "Then why does it matter?"

"Curiosity." He grinned

"I'm afraid you won't want to be my friend anymore if I tell you."

He looked at her sweetly. "Well, if _I _like you, then there's no stopping me. I'll like you even if you were in Gryffindor." She bit her lip. "Oh, I see." He lifted her chin so she looked straight at him. "Guess what?" She stared at him. "I still like you." There was another awkward moment, then, unexpectedly, Draco pecked her cheek. BreAnne's heart fluttered for a moment and realized that they were levitating a few inches above the ground. As they slowly lowered, both blushing, Brianna said, "Thank you." He looked into her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He turned and walked towards the dungeon of the Slytherin common room

"Wait, I mean, er," she looked into his eyes for a moment then broke away. "Am I going to sit with you again tomorrow or-"

"Uh… We'll see tomorrow." He leaned forward waiting for a kiss.BreAnne found her hands sliding up his arms and set on his smooth face. Her lips pressed against his. She didn't know what was going on. Who in the world had possessed her to kiss or even touch a boy she'd barely met. But whatever it was, she didn't care at least not at the moment. She liked his hands on her hips and his lips guiding hers. As they parted he gave her a last peck and left. When she entered the now empty common room she met Hermione there.

"So how was your little piece of Malfoy? Did you try to hex him or something?" When Hermione looked into BreAnne's eyes she looked stunned.

"No, of course not. Why would I do that to Draco? He is absolutely amazing." She fell onto the couch looking dreamy. Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor (or so it seemed). "What?"

"He is amazing… amazingly stupid." She shook her head disapprovingly. "What did he do to you?"

"It's not what he did to me…" BreAnne looked down. "It's what I did to him…" Looking at Hermione's confused face she said, "I sort of… well, I uh… I kissed him. There. It was amazing. You have no idea how good a kisser he is." She looked at her watch. "Well, I best get to bed. Don't want to be late for breakfast, do I?"

"What's so special about breakfast?" Hermione said, obviously disgusted.

. "Draco."BreAnne said walking upstairs.


End file.
